Falling down
by estrellita24
Summary: You see... life can be really tough for some people, it may drive them crazy, but even life alone is not a threat for love, it may sound cliché but it is the strongest force, because we will fall no mater how hard we try not to and most of the time without us even noticing (prequel of Tying loose ends)
1. School Days

1. School days  
Green eyes stared at the scenery as the car drove away from the airport, a pair of prominent eyebrows knitted together in a frown, it was so different from his home, he glanced at his brothers for a second, they had needed two cabs to fit them all, his mother was on the front and by his side were Dylan and Peter, well it could have been worse...  
Of course he would miss his home in England, but not his old school. You see, this guy, who's name is Arthur thank you very much, wasn't exactly a social butterfly; quite the opposite actually, so this change was an oportunity, according to his mother, for him to open up and try to make friends  
His new school had a wierd name he knew he wouldn't remember, not that he had to as he would only be spending two years of his life there before he went to highschool, he would be studying in the world famous 'Hetalia high', the one school where people from all over the world could study, of course the school had its way for picking who studied in their building and who didn't, Arthur had the luck to be accepted, but so had the twins, and while he didn't mind Connor, Ian was going to make his life a hell when he got there, luckily they were two years older than him , so at least he would have one whole year without them  
~Time skip bows to you~  
The new house was pretty big two-storey where each room had its own bathroom, the second floor had five rooms and there was a bigger one downstairs that would belong to her mother, downstairs was another bathroom, actually there were two if you counted the besides the room, that was smaller than the others, the living room was also the entrance, and the kitchen was connected to the dining room in a way that made it seem that they once were the same room, Arthur took the room that was further away from the biggest of the five, which would be the twin's room as they would be sharing, and settled in, his window faced the neighbouring house, not that Arthur cared  
The school was going to be different however, they had a small group of students that had been accepted into Hetalia high like him and his mother had talked him in with the headmaster. Well he guessed he could stand them, they were probably talented people, as the school gave entrance only to those who had a talent for something, but a great talent at that, so there had to be at least one person he could speak to  
When his first day came arround he was prepared for just a normal day of school, and hadn't been wrong for the most part, he had been introduced to his class mates, had been given a sit and then he focused on just paying attention to the lecture, he also paid a little attention to his classmates trying to see if he could spot someone who stood out with no luck  
But at lunch there had been a little commotion that lead Arthur to the yard to have a peaceful launch, or try to at least. He found out he wasn't the only one out though, siting under a tree, somehow managing to eat and write at the same time, was a black haired girl with a strange piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity, that moved slightly every once in a while. If Arthur had known at that moment how much that one girl would affect his life, maybe he wouldn't have stared at her curl so much, but Arthur didn't know, so he kept his eyes where they were until the girl's face shifted to look at him, a pari of eyes of a shade that he did not recognize, she locked gaze with him for only a moment before her eyes moved back to the notebook before her, Arthur had the sudden urge to look somewhere else, maybe it was something in the gaze of the black-haired, he didn't know that they were going to meet again, or that his first curiosity would last longer than he though...


	2. Really Smooth

Sorry is short but I didn't have much time between school and all, besides I also had to write the second chapter of Cry of a Dove in case it won, which it didn't, so that would have had a short chapter too, but don't worry I'll try doing better for number 3

2. Really smooth  
His second meeting with the mysterious girl was in the hallway, she was arguing with one of his classmates, a boy with brown hair and green eyes, they spoke in spanish, Arthur could make up most of what he said but her... it was fast and sharp, pretty much like a knife, but it also was melodic and emotional, she also had a peculiar accent that made it harder for Arthur to understand, but the tone and her hands told him everything he needed to know. He didn't look for too much, not wanting to come out as nosy, but he couldn't help but listen, they spoke too loudly! Suddenly something caught his attention, a sudden change of language on her part, the voice turned harsh and even more sharp than it had been at the beginning, he recognized the language but did not understand the meaning of her words, however her voice had brough his attention back to the duo and he could see the look on the other's face, he turned arround quickly, just in time for her to zoom past him, her walking pace impressing him a lot, she really did resemble a knife, he decided. He kept walking calmly to his next class as if nothing had happened  
Science wasn't exactly one of Arthur's favorite subjects, he had a good enough grade though, but having a partner did not help, at all. Arthur's partner was from Guiana, a guy named Cameron, and did knew a good amount about Science but Arthur knew a lot more so he found him rather annoying [i]  
Other than that little thing, he was doing pretty well in most subjects, like literature and chemistry [ii], there were others but he was better at those two. Today he would be meeting the other students that had been allowed to study in Hetalia high, it would be after class on the school library  
The class went normally, however this time when he went to the yard he didn't saw her at all, he hadn't seen her on the cafeteria either, Arthur was struck by the sudden realization that he had been looking for her, he shook his head out of the mystery and out it back where it had to be  
Time seemed to slow down after that, it became rather tedious, no, Arthur had been distracted and now it was getting hard for him to get used to the normal flow of time. The clock did seem to mock him though and when the last bell sounded he had to remind himself to go to the school library and not straight to his house; waiting for him at the doors were the principal and a black haired girl with barely tanned skin and brown eyes, she wore her hair in two pigtails  
"Arthur, this is Michelle she will be helping you on the first day" said the principal  
"Nice to meet you" said Michelle  
"Nice to meet you as well" said Arthur  
"Well I leave the rest to you" said the principal  
Michelle guided Arthur inside the library, inside was a considerable amount of people  
"Hey guys say hi to the new guy" said Michelle  
On one table where four boys and two girls his age and on the other where three boys and one girl a year younger  
"Oh, so you're in charge of miss inexistence" said the younger girl  
She had reddish-orange hair and blue eyes, she sat across a rather tall blond guy with sky-blue eyes, a burnet with green eyes and a much shorter brownish-yellow haired guy with blue eyes  
"Amber!" said the younger burnet with green eyes  
"Well, she never came to any of the reunions and we don't even know her name" said Amber  
On the other table where a blonde with longish hair and light-blue eyes, an albino, one burnet gut with green eyes that Arthur swore he had seen somewhere before, and a black haired guy with purple eyes  
"Might you be willing to take the job then?" asked the black haired  
Amber let out an annoyed sound, Arthur looked at Michelle and she gave him a small smile. The blonde that was his age stood up and walked to him  
"We should introduce ourselves, oui? I'm Francis Bonnefoy" he said  
"Francis is Chemistry expert" [iii] said Michelle  
"You flatter me belle~" said Francis  
Michelle rolls her eyes obviously used to this, the brunet stood up next offering Arthur a hand  
"Hola~ I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" he said  
Arthur shook the hand winning a bigger smile from him, then the albino stood up  
"I'm the awesome Gilbert Bieleschmith, and that's my little brother" he said pointing at the younger blond, who face palmed almost immediately, Arthur could relate... he soon learned their names. The younger burnet's name was Toris and he was from Lithuania, the one with the brownish-yellow hair was named Raivis from Latvia, then there were the girls, one of them was a blond with green eyes that came from Belgium and the other was a burnet with green eyes that came from Hungary, last was the albino's brother who's name was Ludwig and was German, which lead Arthur to think that Gilbert was german too [i] the problem was...  
"As if! I'm not German, I'm Prussian" said Gilbert  
"That country doesn't exist anymore" said Arthur  
"You..." started Gilbert  
"I would stop if I were you" said a female voice

* * *

[i] Don't take it too seriously I do not know how their relation should be  
[ii] Chemistry is something that I picture him being good at  
[iii] My chemistry teacher says that people that are good at Chemistry generally are also good at cooking ((And since I actually like English food this doesn't affect my previous statement))


	3. The first step

New chapter! I actually like how this turned out  
Also I'm now part of the BBC Sherlock fandom ((amazing show)) so if any of my characters starts acting like a genius, you know who to blame  
And I find it funny that when I finally finished this, DA started acting weird, but oh well here we are at last!  
Hope this makes up from the wait, although it probably won't ((No matter how proud I am of it))

3. The first step  
Silence filled the room, the girl was behind Arthur but he found himself afraid of turning, the accent had been a terrifying mix between the accent of the two Germans in the room with the one from the Spaniard, despite this he also was incredibly curious as to who was behind him, the voice sounded oddly familiar, the reactions of the others didn't help much. The look on Gilbert's face was impressing alone, his red eyes had widened as he stared at the girl  
"Camila?" asked Gilbert  
"I'm impressed you remember me as you haven't responded to any of my correspondence" said Camila  
"Me? You're the one who suddenly cut connection" said Gilbert  
"Hey, go discuss your love problems somewhere else" said Amber  
Steps sounded and soon Arthur saw the girl he had seen before walking towards Amber, the orange-haired shrunk in place below her stare, she then moved her eyes to Arthur, he instantly took the chance to look at them, they were a light shade of brown, which confused him because he would have sworn that they had been green the first time he saw them, disregarding this thought he realized that she was younger than him, she even looked slightly younger than the group of young students, she had this rebellious look to her and a obvious childish behavior, yet there was something to her that made her look mature and trustable [u], it was this contradiction what caught Arthur's attention the most  
"So I'm guessing you're the new guy, welcome to this hell hole" said Camila smirking  
"He's the one under your charge you know?" said Ludwig  
"Ja, I got the news, it's pretty odd too, why would he be tutored by someone younger than him?" asked Camila looking at Ludwig  
The blond shuddered it off, she sighed and looked at him serious, no... emotionless, there was no smile, frown, or eyebrow raised, nor was anything hiding behind her eyes, or as far as Arthur could see there wasn't and her voice didn't give up much either  
"We'll be seeing each other the days that this group isn't here, if you can't then I'll talk to the principal and I'm sure she'll give you a new tutor" said Camila  
"Oh, so you plan on keep avoiding us?" asked Amber  
"Whatever I do is not of your concern Highland" said Camila  
She then walked to Arthur still with the same look  
"It's up to you eyebrows" said Camila  
And with that said she left, Arthur could now make a profile on the girl, she was cold, sarcastic, sharp and very egocentric, still something told him that she was hiding something, he frowned deciding to discover exactly what. Michelle saw the frown on Arthur's face but didn't really understand it  
"Don't worry too much, she acts like that most of the time" said Michelle  
"What do you mean most of the time?" asked Gilbert  
"Have you really not crossed ways with her at all 'till now?" asked Amber  
Gilbert denied and the others seemed to sweat-dropp except for Antonio, Rodderich and Arthur, Rodderich glanced at Antonio  
"I'm guessing you're the one to blame for that" said Rodderitch  
The Spaniard smiled sheepishly, then looked at Gilbert with the same look  
"She's really pissed off with you, she even come to talk to me so that I kept you away from her" said Antonio [i]  
The albino sighed and looked downwards in a mixture of confusion and anger, Elizabeta, a burnet girl with green eyes looked at Arthur with a small smile  
"You should really listen to her, she knows about the accepting process for Hetalia high better than anyone in this room" said Elizabeta  
~Time skip gives you cookies~  
A week went where Arthur took Elizabeta's advice, in said week Camila did nothing but what she was supposed to do, didn't talk about herself at all but focused on explaining the process of getting accepted to Arthur in great detail, in all this time her attitude towards him didn't change, but there were times when he would walk into the library to find her with the eyes staring at some point in the distance, lost in thought, it was in this moments that his curiosity sparked again and he thought that she was hiding something  
He also got to know the others better, he didn't really get along with many, Michelle was the one he talked to the most and he could also talk with Ludwig without much trouble, Rodderich too, and he could stand the others, the problem were those three goons [ii]  
Camila had found it very amusing, or so thought Arthur, when he mentioned that he found them annoying; she had given him a knowing smile and started explaining him the different specializations saying that he would understand her reasons soon enough  
Today he asked her why she had said that and she smiled at him  
"Well, now I'm going to tell you in what they are specialized, since you're supposed to work with them you'll have to know" said Camila  
"Work with them?" asked Arthur  
"I'll get there" said Camila  
Arthur sighed, it seemed that he will have to get used to this kind of behaviour with her, she closed the book she was reading and let her head rest in her hands with a smirk playing on her lips  
"Well, you probably already know what Francis is good at" said Camila  
"Yes, Michelle did mention it" said Arthur  
"That's one less, let's start" said Camila  
"Well what about Antonio?" asked Arthur  
"He's good in Math, also his name sounds funny when you say it" said Camila  
"Is the comment really necessary?" asked Arthur  
"Then you have Gilbert, who's good at world history" said Camila  
She was enjoying this, he could tell, this realization gave him an idea  
"What about you?" asked Arthur  
"Does it matter?" asked Camila  
"Well I not really" said Arthur  
She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at her confusion  
"But I do think it's fair since you enjoy talking about others so much, that you would at lest give that little bit of information about yourself" said Arthur [ii]  
She looked at him, not the normal look she gave him when they first met but really looked, her almond-green orbs, the colour that Gilbert mentioned them to be, stared straight to his green ones, she them looked somewhere else as if she had got bored of staring  
"Languages" said Camila  
"What?" asked Arthur  
"That's what I'm good at, which is also one of the reasons to our current situation" said Camila  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur  
"Well, our specialities seem to be very similar, according to the principal" said Camila  
Arthur didn't say anything and just looked at her with an expressionless face, she glanced at him again and let out a sight, it wasn't until that moment that Arthur noticed she had been tense, now she was calmly looking at him with a serene look on her face, she then frowned, the speed of the change surprising the Brit, and crossed her arms  
"Would you tell me what's the problem?" asked Camila  
There was a chance on her voice, he liked this tone better, it wasn't concern, it was annoyance, it came to him that he annoyed her just as much as she annoyed him, whatever he did to cause this was far from his understatement, but the look on her eyes compelled [iii] him to answer  
"The problem is, that I don't know what my speciality is" said Arthur  
The Argentinian, something he got thanks to Michelle being curious, did something that surprised him given his previous discovery, she smiled at him, not the half-smile or the one-sided smirk he had been getting up to now, but a sincere smile  
"Then why don't you find out?" asked Camila  
He didn't know at that moment that this phrase, this little comment on her part, would put his life upside down, nor did he know that he was staring in disbelief at the one person who would help him put it back together. Having he known this, maybe things would have been a little different

* * *

[u] Is that even a word? ((Please tell me it is))

[i] No matter how oblivious Antonio might be, he isn't stupid enough like not to notice that Camila does hate him

[ii] See? This is exactly what I was talking about ((Damn you amazing show!))  
[iii] I'm using big words OwO


	4. Better to have as friend

Had you read any of my previous stories you wouldn't be surprised to know that I enjoyed writing this  
Also I felt like being formal for some reason ((which is far from my understandment))  
And since I poured my own thoughts here and there this was amazingly easy to write, hence my speed in updating ((I have learned a new word and will try and use it as much as I can))  
FYI: This is also the 'first chapter' of Arthur's book ((that's a minor spoiler)) so from now on most of the story will be told in Arthur's POV. Believe it or not I'm actually looking forwards to that

4. Better to have as friend  
Arthur's POV  
There's one thing about writing that has always been rather difficult to me hence my lateness whilst starting this wonderful activity, this is the fact that most writers find a liking into explaining in great detail the series of events that conduce to one fact that is the real climax of the story, I however find it impossible to write like this, so it will be no surprise that the events that contributed to my decision of finally giving in to the addicting art that is writing, would be explained shortly, for they are important but not as much as the story that I want to tell, they're a part, nothing more, nothing else.  
One good start would be the explanation as to how exactly I became friends with one of the most amazing human beings I had the fortune to meet, one of the many reasons as to why I write and with no doubt, my best friend. At first we didn't get along so much, to me she was cold, sarcastic and above all annoying, she had this 'superior' air that made her all the more frustrating to talk to, nevertheless she was smarter than she let on, she knew how to play with words, in many different languages too; she was a prideful person, much like myself, but at the same time she had a very low self-esteem. It sounds odd, I know, because the contradiction is far too great, but she seemed to make it possible, almost natural. She also had problems trusting people, something I learned thanks to the amount of time we had to spend together, but oddly enough it didn't took her too long to trust me  
It had started the day I asked to know her speciality, from that day I found myself prying for personal information of her and being surprised when she delivered with an amused grin, later I asked why  
"Because I trust that you won't tell anyone" she said  
And at that moment I realized that she was right, after that I found it amazingly easy to open up to her, she turned out to be a great listener and also a great adviser, she sometimes made snarky remarks at one thing or the other but it was all well-intentioned and for once I didn't care, soon we became close, to the point where I decided to invite her to my house where she met my brothers. For some estrange reason I wasn't surprised when they liked her attitude, however she was reserved and acted rather coldly to them; but with the passing time I discovered her true self. She wasn't as cold as I first suspected, quite the contrary actually, she was warm, she was kind, she cared a lot and was very protective of the ones she considered important, which made her relation with her cousin a tad bit odd, I learned to see the joke in her sarcasm, which didn't lower in the slightest, and I was surprised to see that the real her was just a person. Much later in our friendship, or actually when we both finally agreed that we were indeed friends, she invited me to her home and that day I met her brother and the most terrifying person in the world, her dad.  
But like the saying goes, all well ends well, once he was reassured that i had no intent pn making any kind of romantic advance on his daughter he relaxed, but now I knew where Camila had learned her cold act, as it seemed that even relaxed Mr Bentewide would not act friendly towards me; this and the fact that he was blond told me that Camila had obviously inherited most from her mother, they did share the same eye-colour, which Camila reassured me to be almond-green once I finally asked  
Well after meeting each other families it occured to me that I never really asked Camila's real thoughts on mine, I knew by now that she was a great actress, which made me wonder why she didn't took on acting, this conversation lead us to a different subject entirely as she likes to connect things together while speaking, how she manages to put sence into said connections will always remain a mystery to me. It started with a simple question, one that I didn't expect but thought to have a right answer, I was wrong however, but I didn't know this back then  
"Say Arthur do you like someone?" asked Camila  
I almost spit my tea, having discovered it was a common love for the brevage for both of us, it turned almost into a ritual for it to be present in conversations, how she managed to convince the principal of letting us have it on the library was yet another mystery for me  
"Excuse me?" I asked  
"You know, that ridiculous feeling you get when you see a particular person, with all the show of butterfly and what-nots" said Camila [i]  
"Well I would like to think so" I said raising an eyebrow in confusion  
"Oh~? Who's the lucky one?" asked Camila  
That was one of the things that made Camila such a wonderful friend, she had a very open mind, which was noticeable because she didn't put a gender to my love interest, it was her way of telling me that she didn't care what my orientation was  
"Michelle actually" I said  
Camila raised both her eyebrows while still keeping a straight face [ii], it was mix between surprise and something I couldn't put my finger on, she sighed and then frowned at me  
"And when exactly were you going to tell me?" said Camila  
"Tsk, you're one to talk, you never say a thing about yourself" I replied  
Even though we were both frowning, even when she had her arms crossed in obvious annoyance, there still was that lingering tone that told me that this was not an argument and she was not actually mad, my deduction proved to be right when she suddenly started laughing lightly  
"True, true" said Camila  
I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, she was really impossible, I didn't know anyone who could change mood as fast as she did  
"Well since we're on the subject, then I'll tell you about my crush" said Camila  
"Oh, so that's why you were asking" I said  
"No shit Sherlock" said Camila  
"Don't go using the name of the best detective ever in such ways young lady" said Arthur  
"OH I am terribly sorry, I did not know I was speaking to Dr Watson, did I offend your friend with my comment Doctor?" asked Camila [iii]  
"Whatever are you implying?" I asked  
"Oh please! I watch the BBC as much as you do!" said Camila  
We stood silent for a while and then we both bursted out laughing, that had to be the number one reason why we started our friendship, or actually agreed on calling ourselves friends, it started because we were both very proud Whovians, but let's leave that aside  
"Nevermind that, tell me who is this person that got your attention" I said  
"Oh, you don't actually know him, though I do plan introducing the two of you, his name is Lovino" said Camila  
"Ah, is he Latinian like you so claim to be?" I asked  
"Something like that, he's Italian, and he's definitely more tsundere than you" said Camila  
I cringed at the term, Camila had the decency of explaining the meaning of the word to me and exactly where it came from, which had caused me to flinch every time she used it  
"Actually... what in the world did Michelle do to make you admit that you do have feelings?" asked Camila smirking  
Ah yes, the enjoy she got from annoying me didn't decrease with out friendship, if anything it skyrocketed, thought I learned to accept the teasing tone and thank to whatever deity it was that she believed in, she really didn't have a religion so I didn't know, for the fact that she wasn't against me. I knew how she was like with the people she didn't like, Antonio was a great example  
But I will have to leave the explanations of my infatuations with Michelle for some other chapter, as for now I feel like I wrote enough

* * *

[i] I would lie if I said that I don't find this description amusing  
[ii] Something like this: ô-ô ((That face!))  
[iii] Camila is part of the Sherlock fandom, her OTP is obvious

Arthur has his own titles for this, this one is called: "A graceful dove" ((He obviously has more imagination than me))


	5. One feet from falling

Arthur's name for this chapter was: Discussions over tea  
Why am I telling you this, because it's relevant to the story, and that's all the spoiler you'll get  
On the other had, if you read 'Tying loose ends' you already know the biggest spoiler for this story  
Also this is way too late...

5. One feet from falling  
Arthur's POV  
Now as to why I thought I had a crush on the burnet, and I say thought because life had still to prove me wrong back then. My interest for Michelle had sparked during our first project together, I found out we were in the same class the following day to meeting her  
Whilst doing this project I got the chance to know her better, she was kind, funny, smart, really everything you could ask for; Camila had warned me that she was good at Biology [i] but that was an advantage in the current situation. Though I'm not going to explain to you our project, I do not want to bore you to death [ii], however it was during said project that my feelings for her sparked. She turned out to be really nice to talk to, very kind and kind of funny, she sometimes acted childish, which I found rather cute, and was a bit clumsy  
But all my suspicions on the fact that I could be developing a crush on Michelle would start becoming wrong the day that she called in sick, she hadn't really be sick of course but that's another story, the thing is that said day changed many things for me  
During the time that I had spent on the school up to this moment I bonded with some of the guys, surprisingly I found that I got along with Antonio [iii] the best, he explained to me that he and Camila were cousins and that they were pretty close and then something happened and she started hating him, however he didn't explain what. In my curiosity I tried asking Camila about it and after much insisting she finally agreed, though she made a different choice of words  
"Hey Arthur, are you free this weekend?" asked Camila  
"Yes, actually, why?" I asked  
"Well, I wanted to invite you over my house for tea, there are some things we need to talk about" said Camila  
"Then sure, I didn't have plans anyway" I said  
"Great, see you on saturday?" asked Camila  
I nodded she gave me a faint smile before making a slight nod with her head and walking away, I could tell something was bothering her but knowing how she was she wouldn't tell me unless she felt like it, sometimes having such a complicated person as a friend could prove to be hard but I was up for the challenge because, even if I didn't really know it back then, she was a change in my life, and for one it would be a good one  
Now while the week passed by I found myself making distance between Michelle, who by the time was my official girlfriend, and myself something she noticed of course, we had a little discussion about it, there were screams, tears and what nots, in the end she told me she wanted to break up, when I looked at her surprised that she would do so after our first fight she said said something else, something that would haunt my mind for a good amount of time  
"I can't pretend that you like me when your eyes are obviously on someone else" she said  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"And the worst thing is that I can't compete with this person" she said ignoring my question  
With that said she walked out, metaphorically from my life and literally from the room we were in  
Tha phrase, that seemingly harmless comment, made my whole life take a step out of the comfort of the platform it had ben on and start spiraling down into the abyss and there wasn't anything to save me from the fall, no convenient rod I could hold on to, no other platforms besides the one I had been standing on, and no body of water to soothe my fall if even by a little, however I was thankfully falling in a rather slow and almost unnoticeable way, the worst part of the fall was actually when I went to Camila's house  
I arrived there a bit earlier than I should have, which I hoped she would be used to by now, but when the door opened I wasn't greeted by Camila's annoyed yet amused face, instead I was met with the shirtless torso of Camila's older brother. I cursed in every language I could, which were a lot more now that I was friends with google translate in person [u], at my height for putting me in this situation, I knew Martin Benterwide wasn't the tallest person in the world, Camila was a few inches from his height and she was even younger than me  
"Oh, it's you" said Martin  
And for once I was glad to hear the voice of the elder Argentinian, as it stopped my thoughts from going anywhere but the height difference and the fact that it didn't sound like it normally did. I looked up to meet with a very much known expression, a half-smirk with a raised eyebrow to go with, having known Camila for this long I knew that expression meant nothing but trouble, combined with the mischief I saw gleaming in Martin's grass-green eyes I was more than permitted to be afraid; luckily for me the Argentinian was suddenly thrown to the ground by the back and behind him stood a very pissed of Camila  
"Don't you dare even think it" [o] said Camila  
She then moved her almond-green eyes to me and gave me a sheepiesh smile  
"Sorry about that" said Camila  
"No problem" I said  
"Oh, right... come in, I'll take care of my obnoxious brother" said Camila  
I nodded and made my way to the livingroom, as soon as I got there I heard a very familiar voice screaming in German, I sighed glad that I wasn't on Camila's bad side; later I heard the door close and soon Camila came to where I was  
"Well, now that that's over with, let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" said Camila  
"Of course" I replied  
The Argentinian led me to her kitchen where I could see the kettle on the fire and smiled, Camila knew me too well. The black haired sighed and led on the counter with a serious expression  
"Please take a sit, we'll be talking for a while" said Camila  
I did as told and sat down on the table, Camila sighed again and looked at some point in the air  
"I guess I should probably start by telling you about why I don't get along with my cousin" said Camila  
While I do remember the story perfectly fine, I find myself unable to write it out, I think it would be a betray of her trust to tell it just like that, what I can tell you is that it made me see Antonio in a different light, for someone tha cheerful he had some issues [p]  
"You seem rather distracted, is anything the matter?" asked Camila  
Sometimes I really wondered if she could read minds, I had indeed spaced out while looking into the cup of tea I had in front of me now, Camila had served it during the conversation. I glanced at her, still leading into the kitchen corner but now with her own cup in her hands, it gave her an air of maturity and it was hard to remember the age difference between us  
"Well there are some things that been bothering me" I admitted  
"Is this about your break up with Michelle?" asked Camila  
I was rather surprised by this, that had only happened on friday, Camila raised an eyebrow at my look  
"Oh, don't look that surprised, you should know bt now that I have my ways of getting information" said Camila  
I sighed, I should have known better; now that I look back to this day I can't help but be amused by my reactions, but then again now things are a lot different than back then  
"So, does it or does it not have to be with your love life?" asked Camila  
"Well, sort of... is mor about something she told me" I explained  
"Why? What did she say?" asked Camila  
I was tempted to say that she probably already knew but I knew better than to mess with Camila's temper, or at least decided not to do it in the current situation  
"something about me being interested in someone she couldn't compete with" I said  
An amused grin appeared in Camila's face and I could tell she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing I was obviously mad for this which only caused her to actually start laughing, when she finally calmed she smiled at me  
"She was implying that you're gay" said Camila  
"What?" I asked  
"Not that the idea would be that impossible but I wonder what you did to give her that idea" said Camila  
I almost fell to the ground with that, while it was nice to have such an open-minded friend the comments were rather disturbing at that time. Little did I know that this conversation would only be the start of a very tricky road for me

* * *

[i] Because... fish!  
[ii] The world will be always thankful Arthur  
[iii] This was based on that time in History where this two got along  
[u] Now you're just being mean!  
[o] What was Martin thinking? The world might never know...  
[p] Seems like I can't really say anything to Arthur


	6. Free fall

Short chapter is short. Because I'm trying to finish this story and it's getting a little too hard

Arthur's name for this one was: Rock bottom with staircase ahead

6. Free fall  
Arthur's POV  
There's something about lying that it's far too appealing, too easy, not to try and the bad thing is that when you start lying you can't stop you just add more making the fire bigger, unless... unless you find someone who would stop the consuming trail of your lies by pouring some truths into the flames [i], luckily I had one  
Now as to why I wanted to lie, or rather who I wanted to lie to, it's pretty simple; after a few words passed Camila had looked at me worriedly and let her most honest self out  
"I'm kind of worried you know?" said Camila  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"You're trapped inside such a dark and crumpled space, if you don't get out quickly you might die" said Camila [ii] not really listening to my question  
Sadly it took quite a while for me to figure the truth behind those words, Camila does like to mess with people's head when it comes to this sort of things. Though I could understand her all things considered, she had been trough some pretty terrible things so she has a harder time trusting other people than most, though it wouldn't take long to win her trust if you knew how... but this story is not about her, as interesting as that would be, and right now she's glaring at me from over my shoulder while I write... I should really get back to the story  
To put it short, as I really dislike having to do detailed explanations, I got out of the metaphorical closet [iii] and with my exit problem arrived. I had now the impossible task of explaining my current situation to my family, or I considered it impossible  
"You have to tell them" said Camila  
"No way" I said  
"But if you don't tell them yourself they'll find out the worst way" said Camila  
"I don't care, I'm not telling them" I said  
"Why are you being so terk?" said Camila  
"Do you have any idea of how my brothers will treat me if they figure it out?!" I asked  
"Oh for crying out loud!" said Camila  
She threw her hands away to empathise the phrase, then she glared at me and I froze [iii] in place, I knew better than to pull her strings too tight, things could get a bit bloody and not in the sence that I use the word [u]  
"Now listen up, I'm done with your tsundereness, we're past the point where it's not cute anymore" said Camila  
When Camila got pissed off two things could happen, if you knew her well and she liked you as a person then she'll just throw the truth in your face without any warning and add made-up words to it; if you weren't close to her, or were on her bad side, then... run away while you still can  
"You know me well Arthur, I can take care of your brothers easily " said Camila  
"I know" I said  
"Then what are you afraid of? Besides, they're your family, they'll love you regardless" said Camila  
"I guess" I said sighing  
She then put a hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile, I knew then that I had her support and that I'd never hear the end of it if I chickened out. I smiled, at least one thing in life had stayed the same  
And so I told my family, it was like I expected it to be, my brothers bothered me about it but to every comment, every slight remark, there was a voice that countered, Camila stood by me as a friend should and scolded my brothers like only she would. In the end they stopped and accepted it, she had been right and I couldn't be mor glad that I had taken the time to try and befriend her  
However all good things come to an end, for me that was when I found out who in particular had my attention...  
When I finally told Camila she raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief ans pretty much laughed in my face, not the reaction I was expecting but I wasn't complaining, she did notice my confusion though  
"Just because I hate his guts doesn't mean I will be angry at you, one doesn't choose who to fall for" said Camila [o]  
Sometimes i really thought she wasn't human, she was far to good, but then we crossed paths with someone that she didn't like much and she would get angry and I would remember what a temper she could have, at least she liked me as a friend  
All in all that was just the easy part of the story, falling down is always easy, the hard part, now that I'd hit rock bottom, was climbing back up, luckily I wouldn't be alone. That week Camila decided to introduce me to her italian friends, I was more than curious about the guy who got her attention as Camila was a very complicated person, so I accepted and all things considered I'm very glad I did

* * *

[i] I like this metaphor  
[ii] That's a very odd way to tell someone they're gay, then again this is CABA so it's normal~  
[iii] Camila used Glare... it's super effective!  
[u] Confused? Well here the word 'bloody' is used in the meaning of tons of bloods but Arthur uses the same word as a curse (ex: Bloody Hell)  
[o] Can you guess who Arthur fell in love with? I'm not saying, and neither is Arthur, but I'll give you a hint... It's not Gil or Camila's brother ((I made it way to easy))


	7. The book week

OMG! Guys we're almost through!  
This story was a pain to write but I'm finally finishing it! Next chapter should have a very fulfilling ending as well as some other stuff

This is actually the second part of the previous chapter, in Arthur's book at least, which means it has the same title

7. The book week  
Lovino and Feliciano Vargas turned out to be a rather amusing duo, Lovino was the stubborn and hot tempered big brother and Feliciano was the coward and almost idiotic [i] little brother, I started talking to them more frequently as they went to a nearby school and liked walking with Camila, and since she had suddenly decided to pick me up I got to talk with them a lot, or rather with Feliciano as Lovino and Camila seemed to be on their own world most of the time, by the bits of conversations I caught, unintentionally of course [ii], I could see why Camila liked him, they had a lot in common and Feliciano had commented a couple times that his fratello, which I hope means what I think it does, acted a lot nicer with her, which I learned to be true a while later. Here is where the story starts getting to a more present time, because during the week after meeting the Italian brothers I went through one of the best spent moments in my life, something I like to call: 'The book week'  
It started on a cloudy monday, a fitting image according to Camila, when we stayed pass school hours on the library and the subject of specialties came out, Camila said that we were in the point where not knowing it would be ridiculous.  
"So, what is your speciality?" asked Camila  
"Literature" I answered  
She smiled amused and I scowled  
"Well, how about you, what's your specialty?" I asked annoyed  
She smirked and leaned in the table resting her head in her intertwined hands  
"I, my dearest writer, am a translator, hence my specialty is Languages" said Camila  
"I'm not a writer" I said  
"That's something we have to find out, isn't it?" asked Camila smiling  
It was challenge, one of HER challenges, which meant that there was no way she'll let me back down and if I tried to stop she would push me further. However the beauty of our friendship is that I'm to stubborn to ignore a challenge, my pride wouldn't let me, specially when it comes from my best friend  
So Camila started teaching me the art of writing, being a fan of reading and one to spend most of the time in our school's library, or rather in distant worlds, she knew everything there is to know about what makes a book good. As you can probably see, she went as far as to convince me of publishing my first book, she helped me with it, it's amazing what a great memory she has. Now this book wasn't going to be a story book, she told me to be natural, to only write what I believed was necessary, so I did, I spent most part of the week writing and correcting, such an even in my life had to be added to this. I wasn't even though half of this story when Feliciano came with a breathtaking news...  
An editor from an editorial that I adored had met the Italian by chance, and having heard all about my book from Camila, Feliciano decided to help out, god bless him. I met the woman shortly after and finished what Feliciano had started with the help of my supporting squad of one person [iii], the woman instantly fell in love with the idea and decided to publish it once it was done, she gave me an address and told me to send it there with my name on it, I was speechless, once she left the place Camila jumped to me  
"You've made it!" said Camila  
I smiled, never had i been so happy, then I turned arround and hugged the Argentinian back which surprised her a little, then I turned to Feliciano with the biggest smile I could master  
"You, are the most amazing person I've ever met, I can't thank you enough" I said  
"It's not a problem" said Feliciano beaming  
And in that moment I knew that I had lost, I had fallen completely, I felt my heart quicken its peace and the heat go to my checks, thankfully Camila took me by the hands and started spinning me arround before I could make a fool of myself, and then I decided that I would deal with this later and for once enjoy something. However I made a mental note to talk this with my emotional guide, also known as the girl that's spinning me arround and laughing, I couldn't help but laugh as well

* * *

[i] Almost?  
[ii] Sure Arthur, sure...  
[iii] Aka: Camila


	8. Loose ends

I wanted to finish this so badly! *starts crying out of happiness*

This story explained a good part of what happened in "Tying loose ends" and this chapter is no exception, however this chapter is a tad bit different as it is an ending, therefore it is one of the most important chapters, after this one I highly recomend you to read "Tying loose ends" once more and now I'll be working on other stories, but when the times comes I'll tell you all in my journal so that you can finally read the third part of this story ¿)  
sincerely  
estrellita24

8. Loose ends  
- Arthur's POV -  
The school I enrolled in ended up being the place for me to discover a part of me I didn't know existed, so I decided, what a better place to end the story than the one were it started?  
I wanted the ending to have something interesting, something that would make up for my lack of details, but sadly my life isn't as interesting as I want it to be so I find myself unable to write an amazing ending, however I do believe that this is okay. It's the most proper way to end this kind of story, a loose ending...  
After the book week I hurried to end this book, I don't regret doing it, I think it was fate that wanted it this way and so be it  
Since I'm no good with story telling I decided to dedicate this one part to thanking all the people who helped me out  
My teachers; Stella, who's the editor I told you about, Feliciano, but specially Camila for she believed in me from the beginning and gave me something I needed more than anything, a friend, a true one, one that, no matter what would happen, would always stand by me  
Camila, you had the misfortune of befriending the most complicated Brit in this earth, really, what were you thinking when you started talking to me? I seriously can't thank you enough, and you'll probably call me girly if I even try so now you can laugh all you want, I've done my part  
Anyways, I wanted to tell you, my readers, that all ended rather pacifically, with the minor addition of a fight between Camila and a guy whose name I can't even remember and the discovery of the reason that Antonio had sometimes warned me about her having a sharp anger [i] and the fact that said incident also lead to a rather odd apology between Camila and Gilbert, or rather the fact that they discovered that the ting they were angry for had been Martin's fault, Camila almost killed him that day, good thing that Gilbert was there to stop her  
Things are now a lot more peaceful and I discovered that Camila and Gilbert were old friends so they were happy that the problem was solved, Camila mentioned that she didn't know if she would have been able to take it for much longer  
All things considered, this was a rather productive year, and if I challenge myself I could even say that it was a good one

- Normal POV -

Days dragged on and soon turned into weeks, those weeks later turned into moths and those months then turned into years, now not only where they both in Hetalia high but also they were close to finishing it, there wasn't much time left, not for Arthur at least. The week that preceded the last week of school for this year, and the following would be Arthur's last one so that had been a good excuse to ask for this, however Camila had saw through it, luckily since it's Camila we're talking about she invited him anyways  
At the end of the day Arthur and Camila headed to the Argentinian's house, her brother wouldn't be there, which was good because he had developed a rather weird hate towards Arthur, Camila liked to say that he was just jealous of him  
The house was rather small but it worked out for the family of three, Arthur sometimes wondered where exactly was Camila's mother, Camila seemed really happy whenever Martin mentioned that she would be able to visit her. What he knew about her was that she was a natural Argentinian, as were the Bentervide brothers, despite all odds; also thanks to the pictures that Camila had showed him one time he could tell that his friend was very similar to her, but that was it, Camila didn't talk to much about it and he learned it to be better to drop the subject  
However now they where in her house for a whole different matter, she did as she usually would when she invited him over, she turned on a fire and put the kettle to boil water for the tea they would obviously drink; it had become sort of a ritual for them  
The wait was filled with meaningless ramble, and disconnected conversations, but Arthur knew that Camila was getting information from them, how was something he couldn't quite explain. But he still knew so it was no surprise for him when she finally decided to talk about it  
"Say Arthur, did you have any specific reason as to why you wanted to come?" asked Camila  
"I thought you'd have it figured out by now" said Arthur  
"I can make me an idea but I would prefer it if you told me about it yourself" said Camila  
She then took the cup, that had been filled with tea not too long ago, and sipped the liquid  
"It's not like i mind helping you with your problems or using my ability to read you to know that you have some, but I'd rather not have to do it" said Camila  
Arthur sighed, it was truth, he really needed to be more open about this things, at least with her  
"I guess it can't be helped then" said Arthur  
He took a sip out of his own cup to clear his throat that suddenly seemed a bit dry  
"It's about Feliciano" said Arthur  
"What about him?" asked Camila  
"I have been having this odd feelings about him that I can't quite decipher" said Arthur  
She took another sip of her tea and then looked at him in a very serious manner  
"Do you like him? And don't lie to me, you know I can tell" said Camila

To be continued...

* * *

[i] It makes one wonder jus how she manages not to get caught

Here's the third and last part of Arthur's chapter titled: Rock bottom with staircase ahead


End file.
